Dyna Blade
Dyna Blade is a character in The Air Ride Series. About Dyna Blade is a giant bird who spawns in the city. She is constantly yelling at all the kirbies about whatever happens to be on her mind. Her catchphrase is "SQUAWK", usually inserting it into any sentence she says. She also has a hobby of trampling things she does not like. Rumor has it if you hit her in the eye she will go away. Personality Dyna Blade is rude and annoying to almost everyone. Her constant yelling always annoys the kirbies. Dyna Blade hates most of the characters in the series, particulary the kirbies and her mom. TARS Smash Dyna Blade appears as a playable character in TARS Smash, available from the start. She is one of the largest fighters in the game, but also one of the strongest. She has three midair jumps because she can flap her wings. When hit in the head, no knockback is dealt, but Dyna Blade is stunned for a brief period. While Dyna Blade is one of the strongest characters, her stunned animation, while only lasting around 1-2 seconds, is used to make combos against her. Dyna Blade has to stay a distance but still get up close at times. Her large size also makes moves like take off safer a little farther away from the opponent. Moveset Jab: Dyna Blade kicks the opponent with her talons. Can only be used once at a time, but deals 6%. Forward Tilt: Dyna Blade uses her wing to hit the opponent. 5% Up Tilt: Down Tilt: Dyna Blade kicks the opponent with her talons. Functions similary to Wario's down tilt. Can be spammed easily. 5% per hit. Dash Attack: Dyna Blade flies forward. Does 10%. Forward Smash: Up Smash: Dyna Blade hits the opponent with her head, doing 26%. Down Smash: Dyna Blade jumps up a small distance and stomps onto the ground, making a mini earthquake around her, dealing 24% damage. Netural Air: Dyna Blade spins around, dealing 8%. Forward Air: Dyna Blade extends her feet forward, similar to Jigglypuff's forward air. It does 10%, but little knockback, so it's good for combos. Back Air: Dyna Blade turns around and bites at any opponent. Up Air: Dyna Blade shoots some pellets upwards, dealing 3% each. Down Air: Dyna Blade grabs the opponent with her talons. This acts as a grab and Dyna Blade throws the opponent downward shortly after, dealing 10%. Grab: Dyna Blade eats the opponent. Pummel: Dyna Blade chews on the opponent. 1% for each chew. Forward Throw: Dyna Blade spits the opponent out directly forward, doing 12%. The opponent goes at a very high speed, and if anyone touches the opponent while they fly like this, they are instantly ko'd. The opponent flies about half the distance of Final Destination. Back Throw: Dyna Blade turns around and spits the opponent on the ground. Up Throw: Dyna Blade spits the opponet upward. 11% Down Throw: Dyna Blade spits the opponent onto the ground and stomps on them, doing 13%. If Dyna Blade is hit during the attack animation after the opponent is spit out, she looks at the opponent who hit her during her throw and stomps on them instead. This causes them to go under the platform no matter what it is. On stages like Final Destination, this is an OHKO. If the opponent survives they are hit with 50%. When the throw is interrupted both Dyna Blade and the person who interrupted the throw are invincible until Dyna Blade stomps on the opponent. The person who was supposed to be stomped on is free to do whatever. Netural Special, Take off/trample: If on the ground, Dyna Blade will jump up into the air, dealing 10% to whoever gets in her way. When in the air, she comes crashing down in her signature trample motion. This move is a guarnteed meteor smash if hit, and does 15% damage. Side Special: Dyna Blade extends her head forward, like in KSSU, hitting anyone who comes in contact with her extended head. 10% Up Special: Dyna Blade flies upward, similar to Pit's power of flight in Smash 4. 15% Down Special: Dyna Blade launches 3 apricot balls, like in Kirby Super Star Ultra. 5% each ball. Final Smash: Category:Characters